Retailers and business owners can suffer substantial financial losses as a result of retail theft. It is becoming increasingly common for shoplifters and thieves to implement organized and coordinated plans involving multiple individuals to steal large amounts of high priced goods from retail and other establishments. To protect against such losses, store owners have installed various systems that operate to deter theft through the use of alarms and other deterrent mechanisms. However, as thieves become more sophisticated, theft deterrent systems may be circumvented by new techniques and equipment used by would-be thieves. As such, the technology used for theft deterrence must continue to evolve to meet and exceed the continually evolving sophistication of theft techniques, and in particular, organized theft techniques.